warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maroo
Maroo is a character introduced in the Sueños robados Aventura. A thief by trade, she has crossed paths with the Tenno more than once in pursuit of riches. Lore General Maroo's loyalties lie only to herself or to the highest bidder, as she was first shown working for the Grineer in recovering the Códice arcano, only to betray them and sell them to the Corpus instead. She has very little respect for either the Lotus or the Tenno, condescendingly referring to the latter as "Tin Suits". She has a considerable level of skill, as she was able to locate and recover the Codices (located deep in an Derrelicto Orokin) without serious injury (where several Grineer troops have failed and/or perished trying to do so) and was capable of initiating conflict between the Grineer and the Corpus stationed on Marte, with the intent of stealing anything of value amidst the confusion. Sueños robados Maroo was initially contracted by Tyl Regor to find the Códice arcano, only to sell the last three pieces of the Codices to the Corpus and subsequently go into hiding. Curious as to what the Codices contain, the Lotus sends the Tenno to a Corpus outpost on Europa to subdue her. Under the Tenno's custody Maroo initially refuses to reveal where the last Codex fragments are located, but when the Lotus threatens to hand her back to Regor, Maroo quickly points the location where the Codices are stored. As the Tenno infiltrate the Corpus' data vaults, Ordis theorizes that the Arcane Codex could lead to an Orokin treasure, much to Maroo's delight. Once the Tenno collect all five of the Códice arcano, Ordis explains that any machine that could read the Codex has probably degraded beyond use, only for Maroo to disclose that she extracted the Codices from an Arcane Machine within an Derrelicto Orokin. Theorizing that the Machine could read the combined Codex, the Tenno head out to Fobos (which has a portal leading to said Derelict) to access the Arcane Machine. Once they insert the Arcane Codex however, the Machine broadcasts a cryptic message before vanishing without a trace. Disappointed that nothing of value was found, Maroo parts ways with the Tenno. Project Undermine Alerta táctica In the midst of unrest between the Grineer and the Corpus, the Lotus intercepts a bizarre distress signal broadcasted from Marte, and traces it to a prison located on Ceres. The Tenno head to Ceres to free the unknown prisoner, who ultimately turns out to be Maroo. She explains that she initiated the very conflict being waged between the Corpus and the Grineer, in the hopes of stealing items of value unnoticed. Unfortunately, the chaos attracted the attention of the Grineer's elite Nightwatch Corps, who subsequently ended up discovering Maroo and capturing her. Thanking the Tenno for the rescue, she points them to a location to thin out the Corps' numbers and ultimately drive them off. Trivia * In the Códice, Maroo's classified faction is none. This makes the first codex entry in the game under the enemies section to have no faction. * Apart from the Lotus, Maroo is the first character to use the new speech animations rather than the "jaw wagging" mechanism that other characters had at the time. * It is quite odd that a supposed thief would carry such loud and heavy weaponry as the Aklex she carries, as one would imagine a thief's job would be to remain stealthy. ** They are probably intended only for use when she needs to defend herself after being caught, much like the situation in the Captura mission. * Maroo's helmet design has a striking resemblance to those worn by Meridiano de Acero operatives. * When Maroo is downed by the Tenno during the Europa mission, Maroo will shoot at the Tenno from Desangrado with a Lex, unlike regular capture targets. ** This makes Maroo one of the three NPC's in game to be able to go into the "Downed" state, the others being Operativos de Sindicatos y Espectros. *She was the first character in the game that wears cosmetic armor available to players, in this case a single left Edo shoulder plate, with custom black colors, Edo knee plates worn on her thighs, and a Dendra leg guard on her right shin. *Maroo has been a polarizing character in terms of community approval, with some players enjoying her mocking and self-centered attitude while others simply find it to be annoying. en: Maroo Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Actualización 15 Categoría:Personaje